


Gods and Men

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gods, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: Gods are often closer to men than we think, sometimes hiding behind a mask, or shining in our souls. Like us, they can love. Like us, they can be broken.





	1. Courageous Wisdom, Terrible Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work for an existing franchise, and what better franchise to write for than The Legend of Zelda. I’ve loved what I found on AO3 so far, (I’ve found many great LOZ stories), and I hope to do the franchise right in my writing.
> 
> I love the Fierce Deity and the idea that it is: The power of a god in the palm of your hand. And with a vague history (If any), there are so many possibilities for his character. I hope that I do him, Hylia, Zelda, Link, and the franchise in general, justice with this work. If there was any piece I’d want comments on as of posting this, its this one. Please leave your thoughts, and enjoy!

Zelda may have been born with great wisdom, much of which was inherited from her Triforce, but she still loved to learn about new things; especially if they were from Link.

She loved hearing him tell the tales of his adventure from another time. She knew it was hard for him to talk about, and what he described sounded beyond belief, but the Triforce pieces on their hands always shone bright when he heralded his adventures; marking them as true as the sky and time itself. While the world he recalled was tragic, she could also imagine the great happiness and peace that settled in the land as he traveled, helping with the smallest and biggest tasks, all for her and her kingdom.

Zelda could never thank the gods, especially Hylia, enough for allowing her to spend her life with such an incredible man by her side, always supporting her with great love and care, even in the chaos of their lives as Hyrule’s latest king and queen. She wouldn’t trade what she had for anything, and Hylia spoke and sang in her soul whenever Link came to mind. 

While the destroyed Hyrule still had light and happiness in it, Link’s hesitance of telling about Termina left dread in her heart. Zelda had struggled greatly to persuade him to open up about it, finally breaking his shell with a kiss and the promise that she was still there, and that nothing could take her away or make her fear him.

And so, with a deep sigh and a mumbled “Hylia, help me,” Link recounted Termina.

It was unlike anything she had ever seen or heard from Link. His eyes were either constantly closed, distant, or quickly but subtly moving around, emphasizing on the nearby windows or Zelda’s face. When they were open, Link’s eyes were unnerving, fear appearing at the forefront, supported by subtle appearances of sweat on his brow.

His tales spoke of a world of doom, destruction, loss and insanity. The repetitive cycles, seeing his friends from Hyrule, but also not from Hyrule, die or suffer a terrible fate, even when he helped them, only to have them forget him when the cycle started anew. The menacing and maniacal laughter of Majora that both of them knew would haunt Link for the rest of his days.

There were days where she regretted asking Link about Termina and apologized for it, but Link always stopped her. He would hold her hand and face before kissing her, telling her that it was alright, and that she should never blame herself for wanting to learn.

These kind words always calmed Zelda, returning her mind to a state of curiosity. She asked him about everything: The experience of being a child again, the people, the land, and especially the masks. The masks were truly fascinating, giving him special abilities like increased speed, unlimited explosions (although how they never hurt Link boggled her mind), and even the ability to calm people’s hearts and command over Cucco Chicks and Stalchildren.

The masks that caught her attention and fascination the most, however, were the transformation masks. The masks held the spirits of a kind but shy Deku child, a stern and fatherly Goron, and relaxed but dedicated Zora. “These hold a special place in my heart. They helped me greatly, and supported me on my journey when I could not support myself,” he would say with a smile and wistful look on his face that was rare for his tales from Termina. It was clear to Zelda that they were great friends with him, almost like a family that he never had, not even with the Kokiri children. 

She asked him to put them on and demonstrate their abilities, which he gladly complied with. With each transformation came a subtle change in Link’s personality. He became more easily flustered when Zelda cupped his small cheeks as the Deku child, kind and big hearted as the mighty Goron, who Link said was named Darmani, and calm and easygoing as the Zora named Mikau, who was a musician in his living life.

However, the mask that intrigued and frightened her the most was, without a doubt, the Fierce Deity Mask.

The item was a mystery to her. Link only talked about it once, describing it as unlike anything he had ever used in his adventures, and more terrifying than Ganon himself. He recalled the mask and ensuing battle with a pale face and nothing short of terror in his eyes, bringing to Zelda’s mind the image of her father on his deathbed, and the sadness that she felt at his passing.

The mask was unique from the others, sharing Link’s facial likeness in appearance, aside from red and blue war marks on its face, gray hair and part of a gray hat, and black eyes that were darker than the void of the Dark World of legend itself. Not only was the appearance intimidating, but the aura it emitted was frightening as well. It carried with it a great sense of rage, insanity, and pure power that paralyzed Zelda. She could sense the spirit within the mask and its intensity, which was completely unlike what she sensed from the other three masks, which all carried calm strength, peace, and love within them.

But what interested her more than the mask’s power was the small hint of divinity she could sense in the wooden item. It was hard to find, but it was well worth the effort. When Zelda did find the godly power, Hylia froze in her soul, Zelda sensing a cascade of tears streaming down her face, but she couldn’t clearly sense why.

“Zelda, what’s wrong!?” Link asked, throwing the mask aside and holding Zelda close.  
“It’s H-Hylia. She’s crying.” Zelda said with a soft sniffle.  
“What!? Why?” Link asked with a shocked look on his face, his body tensing.  
“I-I’m not sure. I feel loss and pain in my heart, in Hylia’s heart.”  
“Why would she feel sad? Something from the Fierce Deity!?”  
“It is possible,” Zelda said as she calmed down, “I sensed a small hint of holy power in the mask, similar to Hylia’s divinity.” 

“That thing is a demon! Why would it hold holy power?” Link asked with a rising tone of rage and disbelief in his voice.  
“I don’t know. But if it was a true demon, the power it holds would’ve consumed you completely.”  
“I always thought it was the Triforce of Courage holding it back. I noticed that it shone brightly during my battle with Majora.”  
“That may be true,” Zelda pondered, “but it could have also been supporting the holy power within. It is most definitely worth investigating.”

Link backed away, his face paler than Zelda had ever seen, even after his worst nightmares that woke him screaming and upright in the bed. His eyes held a flurry of emotions, but she could see anger, shock, and fear within his blue irises.

“No. That mask is evil. I should have never put it on, and am only keeping it so that no one else can ever find it or use it.”  
“Please Link, listen to me.” She pleaded, “That mask has a spirit within it, like the others, I can feel it. It’s unique in its clear resemblance to your face and your body, from what you’ve told me.”  
“What does that matter at all?”  
“Well, Hylia and I share blood and divine power. Ganondorf and Demise from the ancient texts are one and the same, but you don’t have any divine connection, yet are reincarnated like us. Does that not sound strange to you?”  
“I have the Spirit of the Hero, don’t I?”  
“Yes, you do, but like us mortals, gods also had bodies that resembled their spirits. If my idea is correct, your connection was severed, leaving the Spirit with you, and the mind and body in the Mask.”  
“Zelda, I’m NOT putting that thing on again. There’s no changing my mind.”

“Please Link!” Zelda begged, tears starting to fill her eyes, the Triforce of Wisdom giving off a soft glow. “Hylia is weeping for something, and it has to do with you and that mask. Can you please help us? Help me?” Zelda was sobbing now, the sudden sadness in her heart bringing her to her knees. Link kneeled in front of her, his face now framed in an expression of sadness. It broke his heart to see her sad, and he always did everything in his power to see her beautiful smile again. 

However, this time was different. The Fierce Deity was a demon, wasn’t it? It had to be, why would a god have so much unrestrained fury? Ganondorf may have been the King of Evil, but he still planned his actions carefully, and only became insane when he let the Triforce of Power take over, transforming him into the demonic swine known as Ganon. Link considered himself lucky to get out of his fight with Majora with his sanity intact, and he did not want to take that risk again, especially if Zelda was involved. If Zelda was hurt because of him, it would break him.

But Zelda’s words pulled at him. She had such conviction, such belief in her ideas, and the Triforce of Wisdom glowed with her every word. Zelda was never wrong in her ideals and courses of action, which was only part of why he loved her so much. If she was lost, he would lose her smile, her laughter, her soothing voice, and his humanity. He could never forgive himself.

“Goddesses help me,” he whispered. “Zelda?”  
She looked up from having her face in her hands, tears still streaming down her face.  
“I’ll do it, but you have to promise me something.”  
“Thank you Link! I’ll do anything.” She said with joy and a hug to Link.

“If you see or sense even a slip of control from the Fierce Deity, I want you to seal me away with the mask.”  
“What? Why!?”  
“Because it’s dangerous,” Link said with determination, “and it’s an incredible risk to anyone’s safety.”  
“Link, I know you won’t hurt- “  
“PROMISE ME,” Link bellowed with tight teeth, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, “Promise me you’ll stop me if I get out of control.”

Zelda paused, looking at Link’s angry and fearful face. She knew that this was risky, but as long as Hylia and Link were with her, she knew that she would be fine. “Alright. I promise.”  
Link pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you. You’re everything to me Zelda, I can’t lose you again. Not like I nearly did in that other future.”

“You won’t lose me Link. I’m right here with you, and we’re safe.” She said softly, using the words she used when soothing him from a nightmare. Link softened at that voice, looking at Zelda’s face with a small smile before pulling her in for a light but love-filled kiss. Zelda reciprocated, pouring everything she had into the kiss, using it to promise Link her whole heart and trust to him, just like at their wedding. 

They pulled back, looking at each other with love and fear in their eyes, bouncing back and forth.  
“We’re not doing it today. I’m tired, and its too dangerous to use the mask here.” Link said with a yawn.  
“I agree wholeheartedly,” Zelda replied with slowly drooping eyes. “We will do it tomorrow, out in the field, where no one will be nearby.”  
“Okay.” 

Link and Zelda changed into their respective sleep wear before walking over to their bed, pulling up the covers and holding each other close.  
“Zelda?”  
“Yes Link?”  
“I love you. More than anything.”  
“I know. I love you too.”


	2. The Deity's Rage

Link and Zelda worked diligently in the morning to get their royal duties done as fast as possible. They wanted as much time to themselves as possible in order to test Zelda’s theory, so they rose earlier than normal from their bed and set to work. Work entailed a number of tasks, including settling trade agreements with other nations, verifying contents coming into and out of Castle Town, and fulfilling requests from council members.

While Link was working hard, he was also terrified. What if Zelda’s plan didn’t work? What if he lost control? What if he accidentally allowed the Deity to get close to Castle Town? He would surely fall apart, losing all strength to fight the Deity. 

Still, he pushed these thoughts aside as hard as he could, and focused his mind on Zelda. If she was right, and he and the Deity had a divine connection, he would be able to protect Zelda better. She said herself that Hylia wept for the Fierce Deity, which he still didn’t understand why, but if this made Hylia and Zelda happy, then he would do it.

After what seemed both too long and too soon to Link, he and Zelda had finished all they needed to for the day. The afternoon sun was shining brightly on Hyrule when Zelda walked into their chambers, where Link was verifying the last report from the barracks on weapon conditions and soldier training.

“Hello Zelda.”  
“Hello my love. Is that your last task?”  
“Yes. The barracks are doing well with weapons, and the soldiers are doing well in their training, from the sounds of Commander Tetra’s report.”  
“That’s good to hear. I finished the last commerce report before I came here, so we have the rest of the day to ourselves.”  


“That’s good.” Link finished his response to the Commander’s report, walked over to Zelda and hugged her with a deep sigh.  
“Link, I know you’re scared, but please trust me on this.”  
“I do trust you Zelda, wholeheartedly. The one that I don’t trust is myself.” He said with a choked throat and soft whisper. “What if I lose control and hurt you, or Castle Town? I’m not exaggerating when-“

She silenced him with a strong kiss, forcing Link to slowly close his eyes and return the kiss. She pulled back, looking at him with nothing but love and hope in her eyes. How Zelda’s eyes alone could have incredible power over him was something Link would never fully understand, and he didn’t care to. When she looked at him like this, the sun seemed dim in comparison to the light that her eyes gave him.

“I know it’s dangerous, but I trust you. I’ll still be here with you Link, me and Hylia.”  
“Okay.”  
“Are you ready?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Link and Zelda arrived at the stables with food and sleeping supplies in case they spent the night in the field. Link gave Epona an apple in greeting, which she accepted happily, before doing the same for Zelda’s horse, named Frost, and checking on their saddles for comfort and security for the horses.

A soft breeze flew past them as the monarchs rode through the plain, Link briefly forgetting about his trouble and allowing himself to feel what could be his last taste of freedom. If the Fierce Deity did go on a rampage, Link would lose this time with Zelda and nature forever, so he decided to make the most of it, for both his and her sake.

All too soon for Link did they arrive at their destination. It was an alcove of trees in the southeastern corner of the field, close to a part of the stone wall that made the field’s border. After checking the area for nearby monsters, Link let the horses graze nearby, knowing that they would only run if they sensed danger. He still made sure that they were somewhat close so that Zelda could escape if she had to. 

They set down their supplies, making a simple lunch of sandwiches and tea. The atmosphere was quiet between them except for compliments on the food or weather, the tension noticeable enough to be cut with a knife. Zelda made occasional glances at Link, noticing the same fearful look in his eyes that she saw at the castle. Link would do the same to her, seeing sadness in her eyes, which she tried, but failed, to hide in a façade of calm.

With the meal ended and supplies packed away, Link and Zelda stood facing each other in the center of the trees, both taking deep breaths in nervousness and anticipation for what was to come. Link kept telling himself that he was only doing this for Zelda, but a small piece of him was undeniably curious.

His only traces of heritage were in the fact that his parents lived in Castle Town during the civil war, with his father as a knight. Maybe Hylia could talk to the Deity and give him more information on his lineage? Not only in this life, but in lives past? Link quickly buried the spark of hope with concentration, knowing that nothing short of full effort would be able to hold the Deity at bay if he decided to fight, even if it was only held for a short time.

“Link?”  
Link looked up, not noticing that he stared off, into Zelda’s eyes, which held both fear and hope.  
“Yes?”  
“Are you ready?”  
“Almost.”  
“Almost? What else do you need?”

“This.” Link walked up to Zelda, held her closer than ever before, even during times of intimacy, and kissed her with everything he had. He focused on memorizing everything about her body and soul that he could find. Her hair that was soft as linen, her arms that held hidden strength from her time as a Sheikah that he admired so much. Her lips that tasted like fruit from an oasis, could calm a rabid animal and spoke with the voice of the Goddess herself. He never wanted to forget her, which would be his biggest regret, even more so than using the Fierce Deity Mask.

Zelda reciprocated wholeheartedly, using her side to tell Link of everything that she knew of him. His kindness, his courage, and most importantly, his love that she felt every day. Her kiss told him of promises of eternal accompaniment, no matter the time or circumstances. She could never forget the smell of nature that pervaded his clothes, as it grounded her from her role as a living Goddess and queen into that of a simple woman and the luckiest wife in the world, to have Link as her husband. He always held her with such strength, yet even stronger kindness and reverence, and she did the same.

They pulled away with panting breaths, all being said in the kiss itself. Link stepped away from Zelda to give her space and the chance to run at the sign of trouble. He took the Mask out of his pack, looking at the face with fear and determination. The dark aura was overwhelming to his spirit, the Triforce of Courage already starting to glow, but Link wouldn’t back down, not when he had a chance to make Zelda and Hylia happy.

With a final prayer to all of the gods and goddesses for strength and protection, Link slowly turned the mask around, and put it on his face. The effects could be felt instantaneously, Link bending over and groaning in pain, his bones breaking and rearranging themselves, integrating with a larger body and an incredibly strong magic.

Zelda jumped back in surprise, but set to walk towards Link in assistance. However, he stopped her with a wild wave of his hand, causing Zelda to stay where she was and choke up, tears threatening to spill from her cheeks. She wanted to help Link more than anything, but knew that she couldn’t do anything to help the pain that came from Link transforming. She had grown used to seeing Link hurt during the transformations with the other masks, but this was on another level, and it was clear to Zelda’s eyes. All she could do now was stand back, watch, and pray to the gods above that Link would be alright.

It was always an adrenaline rush to change between his 3 forms, and this was even more so with the Fierce Deity than the other transformation masks. His heart pounded in his ears, but was overtaken by his dreadful scream of pain that welled from the conflict in his soul. This caused Zelda to squeak, tears finally starting to run down her face, but were swiftly interrupted by a bright flash of white light from Link. Zelda looked to Link, only to see what could only be described as nothing short of a war god standing in Link’s place.

The Fierce Deity was a mighty warrior, standing taller than most men, with pure white eyes that were made all the more fearsome by a blue arrow point shaped mark on his head, and two red lines on each cheek. His whole face worked together to show victims that they would receive no mercy, and that they would meet their fate at the sides of his blade. Said sword was in a double-helix shape, one blade light blue, one cyan in color, tiny specks of magic emitting from the blade itself.

The armor adorning the Deity was unlike anything in the world, a breastplate made of what appeared to be a foreign, nigh unbreakable metal and adorned with a golden moon on one breast and a golden triangle on another. His gauntlets were ridged and supported by small red bands. 

The Deity looked around, examining the plain and trees before his eyes, before settling his glare on Zelda. She shivered with a fear not felt even in the face of Ganon. She now saw that everything that Link had said about the Deity was true, but she was still determined to help Link, as Hylia was determined to help the Deity. She slowly approached with silent steps, the Fierce Deity before her watching her every move, eyes promising a swift end if one step was taken out of line.

“Link?”  
“Where am I?” The Deity asked with a deep voice that had a unique sound, but also had traces of Link’s voice in it.  
“You are in Hyrule Field. I am-“  
“Where is Majora?”  
Zelda took a deep breath. “Majora has been slain b- “

The Fierce Deity swiftly brought the blade to Zelda, the tip staying just near her throat. Zelda stopped in her tracks, but did her best to look at the warrior with calm in her eyes.  
“You have a special power within you. Why do you seek my presence?”  
“I only want to help you. I believe that- “  
“You know nothing about me, and are nothing more than an obstacle in my way. I’m ending this. Now.”

“No, please Link!” Zelda cried out as the Fierce Deity swung his blade horizontally, unleashing a wave of powerful energy from his sword that Zelda barely avoided. The energy cut through several trees, spooking the horses enough for them to start backing away. Zelda looked back, seeing the Fierce Deity ready another swing with a roar. She acted quickly, using her Sheikah training from the other future that the Triforce of Wisdom gave her to evade the Deity’s strikes. Even with her skills, each strike and beam grazed her body, leaving minor burns and scrapes on her arms and dress. Zelda ignored them, as saving both Link and the Deity was her only priority.

With Zelda’s every footstep, the strikes came faster and faster. The Deity was growing enraged, putting more of his seemingly infinite power into every swing and beam. Zelda knew that she had to end this quickly, so she circled the Deity, putting all of her strength into her legs to be as fast as she could be.

“You may be a worthy opponent, but I tire of this fight! ENOUGH!!” The Deity screamed. He unleashed a spin attack, cutting down the closest trees, and barely missing Zelda’s torso as she jumped back. The Deity stopped for a split second, but that was all Zelda needed.  
As he readied his next swing, holding the blade above his head, Zelda sprinted at the Deity’s body, pressing her right hand to the blue mark on his head, Triforce glowing from her fingertips. The Deity stopped dead in his tracks, the blade mere centimeters from Zelda’s head. He tried to move and finish her off, but all he could do was fall to his knees, hunch over with a groan, and lose consciousness.


	3. The Warrior and the Light

Darkness surrounded her as she opened her eyes. She was floating, wearing a dress that was whiter than snow, her whole body surrounded by a brilliantly shining aura. Hylia moved herself forward, searching for anything in the blackness that was accompanied by the clanging of metal in combat and maniacal laughter that held nothing but insanity. 

As she drifted, Hylia could sense an old soul nearby. She followed the presence, finding a familiar figure fighting a great demon that was rainbow-like in color, covered in markings, and attacked with whip-like tendrils. She gasped at the sight, flying forward as fast as she could while holding up her right hand, shooting a ray of divine light at the beast, sealing it away, leaving nothing behind but an echoing scream of agony.

The person stopped and fell to his knees. Hylia slowly approached from behind, taking in his fatigued body language. He was panting, shoulders rising and falling with each breath, armor nearly torn to shreds, but still holding a certain tightness to them, as if he was expecting another fight at any moment. Hylia let a stray tear fall before wiping it away, calling to the figure with a soft voice akin to a mother calming her child.

“Terminus.”

The figure stopped, slowly turning his head to reveal a glare from his pearl-white eyes, a trail of blood bleeding downwards from a scar just below his left eye.  
“Who are you? Have you come to end me?” He asked.  
“It’s me, my love. It’s- “  
“No. You are nothing more than an enemy that I am hallucinating as someone long forgotten. She died long ago, and I should have died with her.”  
She paused for a brief moment, feeling her eyes starting to fill with tears. “No, Terminus. I am alive, reincarnated into a mortal form.”

“You LIE!” The Deity softly yelled, drooping his head in exhaustion. Hylia slowly stepped forward, kneeling before this broken man that she loved.  
“Terminus. Please look at me.” She quietly pleaded.  
“No. I will not die looking at an illusion of something that is long dead. Do your worst, monster, and finish me off. Please.” Tears started to fall from his eyes, his body silent and still except for barely noticeable shakes with each tear that fell.

Hylia slowly crawled to Terminus, holding his head to her chest and cooing him, tears of sadness falling from her eyes with abandon. Sadness at seeing such a strong man so broken from centuries of endless fighting. While she was calmly being reborn, he was trapped in an eternal loop of blood and screams, fighting terrors that mortal minds couldn’t even conceive.

Her comfort only made him cry harder. Terminus grabbed at her dress bawling, surrendering to his illusion, ready to finally die and end the pain. An indeterminable amount of time passed before the Deity’s cries softened to whimpers, his grip on her dress softened. 

Hylia softly put her hand on his cheek, wiping away the blood and tears from his face of defeat. She lifted his head to look into her eyes, seeing his suffering even through his pupil-less eyes. She looked at him with endless apology, conveying how sorry she was, though she knew it would never be enough, through her eyes to his.

“Is it really you, Hylia?” He asked with a whisper.  
“I’m real, Terminus, and I am here. I’m so sorry you had to suffer for so long, my love.”  
“I’m so tired.”  
“I know, love. Please, come home with me. You’ve won this battle.”  
“I’m so sorry Hylia. I’m so, so sorry for not being there to protect you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

He repeated apologies and begs of forgiveness, Hylia simply listening and kissing him on the top of his head, whispering sweet nothings into his hair.  
“You don’t have to worry about this fight anymore. I am with you, and you are with me. We will be together forever, I promise.”  
“Thank you, Hylia.” Terminus said with a sigh. “I love you.”

“And I you, Terminus.” She responded. Hylia took his face and lifted it to hers, kissing him on the lips softly, giving him the light and love that he had so desperately needed for all this time. Terminus simply closed his eyes and received the kiss, feeling a peace that he hadn’t felt in what he could only perceive as an eternity.

When he next opened his eyes, they were a red color, resembling rubies shining in sunlight. Hylia smiled and wept tears of joy upon seeing those gems that she hadn’t seen in thousands of years. Terminus had a hopeful smile on his face, taking Hylia’s extended hand and slowly lifting himself up.

He was much taller than her, Hylia’s head coming up to his chest, but Terminus still followed her, holding her hand like a child following its mother. She kept a soft grip on his hand, never wanting to let go again as they stepped out of the place that had been his arena for centuries. As they left, Hylia could hear and sense the domain falling apart, not wanting to look back, already knowing that something much better would take its place in a short time.

The only time she looked back was to look at Terminus’ face, giving him a soft and loving smile. He gave her a small smile and a sigh of relief. He could never thank her enough for setting him free from his nightmare. For the first time in gods knew how long, Terminus felt truly safe, free to take a breath with no fear of an ambush or another enemy to fight. He embraced his newfound freedom with another soft sigh, seeing hope in the light that Hylia gave and that they walked into, ready to face a new day, free from pain and suffering.

Zelda softly opened her eyes, her body slowly waking up. She was on her knees, hand still touched to the Deity’s head, and her legs felt stiff. She looked around, seeing the trees that were brought down by the Deity’s strikes. The sun was setting, an orange glow telling of twilight’s approach. The Deity was still on his knees, Zelda looking at his face for any noticeable changes.

The Deity lifted his head, his body slowly shrinking back to Link’s proportions. However, his clothes remained white, the facial markings disappearing and armor being replaced by Link’s regular attire. The blade stayed where it was on the ground, the sparks of magic fading away.

Link finally opened his eyes, to which Zelda softly gasped. His left eye was its normal blue color, but his right eye was now a bright red, reminiscent of the markings that were once on his cheeks. Link gave her a small smile, causing her to break down in tears of joy, the Triforce on her hand glowing intensely, surrounding her in a bright aura that belonged to Hylia herself.

Link grabbed the blade that was at his side and put it on his back, the tip reaching the end of his torso. He offered Zelda his hand, which she gladly took, and put herself on her feet. Link never thought she could be more beautiful than her natural appearance, but the divine aura and pure happiness in her eyes baffled him in their beauty.

They stood there for a while, silently conveying gratitude to each other for all that the other has done, before slowly embracing each other in a hug of peace and a kiss that told of an eternal love more powerful than the stars. They smiled at each other, fully embracing the peace that came from a great reunion as the sun slowly set, one final shine of light promising a new day and chapter in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go folks! As far as I can tell, the main flaw is that I took too long at some parts of the story, but I’m not entirely sure.  
> Zelda’s Demi-God design (Normal Clothes, Holy Aura) was inspired by Zelda’s appearance in BotW, specifically the aura surrounding her normal body. Her main look is still from OOT. Link’s Demi-God Design and the Deity’s eyes being red were from MajorLink’s video, Lost Without a Regret, which can be found on YouTube. It’s the finale to their epic Lost trilogy of videos, showing off the Fierce Deity. It’s an incredibly made series that I highly recommend checking out.
> 
> All characters belong to Nintendo, and custom designs belong to their respective creators. No copyright infringement was intended. Whoever came up with the name Terminus, if you would like me to change the Deity’s name, please let me know. MajorLink, if you see this and want me to change Link’s Demi-God design, please let me know. Otherwise, please leave your thoughts in the comments, and I hope you enjoyed. See you next time!


End file.
